fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DarlynMaePaguio/Chapter Fourteen
Premise Jones saved that Darlene was the reason she act strange by the Ghoul, they decided to finished their way to help their teams. Plot Back in the mountain, Jones stops at a tavern to get out of the rain. When Jones asks the vendor (revealed to be an Mayor Shelbourne) where to find Darlene until he blurts out his intentions, causing all the tavern's patrons to gang up on him. As the customers share their scars and agree that Darlene is the Ninjago’s best fangirl in the world, Flint Lockwood tells Jones the story of the time he met Darlene and decided to change his ways afterwards, eventually becoming the inventor where they first met. CryptKeeper arrives shortly after, but leaves when he notices the terrible condition of the warriors there. Upon exiting the tavern himself, Jones encounters a twin girls with different colored eyes named Hope and Faith (green for Hope and golden for Faith), who tells him he can find Darlene by traveling same place and Jones does so. On same time, the group find themselves in a large cavern filled with gems, where a sign tells them to take only what they need but never from seeing greatest losses just be blindfolded. Meanwhile, with Hope and Faith Jones finally finds Darlene in a cemetery, being surrounded by the ghosts of great children of the past. The girl soon appears and prepares to help Darlene commit gunpoint for the perceived failure. Dodging the Ghoul’s attacks in response to his intervention, Jones reminds Darlene of all the people she's helped and that hope is not lost, confirming that the children they saved together are very much alive. Her confidence restored after hearing the truth, Darlene manages to save Jones from the Ghoul, killing the apparition with the sword intended for her own disembowelment. Once the ghosts of the other children return to their graves, Darlene thanks Jones for her help so she goes to reunited the kids as she gets one gem but Helen gets another with blindfold; at first Jones thinks that Helen is being hatred but nothing happens. Dante causes a cave-in thanks to his amazement of the gems' sparkles, which they narrowly manage to escape thanks to Professor Neutron. As Kai starts to regenerate an injured Darlene, Helen reveals that she lost her son to Mighty Beauty Queen and after he met Lucy. She got an extra gem contained golden and green to bring to her son back so that Jack-Jack could get his forgiveness and protection against Finnick, Snydrome, and the Mighty Beauty Queen. Upon meeting a girl with loving heart named Love, Vanellope remembers the last time when Shank arranges for Vanellope to respawn in Slaughter Race and allowing her to stay. Ralph gives her half of the broken medal as they both bid a tearful farewell as Ralph staying in touch with Vanellope through video chats. She finally putting the past behind Pig Timmy by offers his hat to make the earth of peace, ice of loyalty, lighting of kindness and water of love because he and Jimmy love each other by staying in touch. With all six emotions, Darlene is experimentally regenerated for hours by Professor Neutron and Timmy Fairy. But before that, Professor, Neutron explained about if she had a negative thoughts she will lose all of her powers. Margo revealed that she told by Pig Timmy that he falls for Jimmy so the girls decided to meet Jimmy Neutron as their new friend instead of Finn due to his betrayal. Hours passes, Darlene was upgraded by her new powers thanks to Professor Neutron. To prove that the powers works, Jimmy asks Darlene for Timmy to be a human from the bottom of his true love’s heart. Then, Timmy is transformed back into a human. They return to the Ninjago on the Destiny’s Bounty summoned by the Wu's bell, but they still needed to figures about how they must figured that they must defeat Finnick and Jack-Jack and Jimmy shared their monster forms. Category:Blog posts